


Thriving

by Stripe_Conlon



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm sad about s2ep18 and wanted to write something sweet, I'm so not up to date in zr but idc, archie is my favourite, early season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe_Conlon/pseuds/Stripe_Conlon
Summary: Archie and Jamie are training. Jamie asks a silly question.





	Thriving

“Wait, wait. I don't believe it,” Jamie slows his pace for a few seconds, staring at Archie like she's something from a zoo. “You like livin’ in the post-zombie-apocalypse!”

“Yes? I like very much to be alive. There are so many good things! Like here in Abel Township or home in New Canton. Everyone working together to get a job done, even if they did paint the canteen purple. And apples - before the zombie apocalypse I truly did not appreciate the crispy-ness and sweetness of apples. And there are no examinations now. I did not like examinations. And-”

“You don't just like it - you're thrivin’, Arch!”

Archie pretends to be put out, but her eyes are still laughing. “You would rather I to be miserable? I think that is not a nice wish to have for your girlfriend.”

“I’d prefer you to be normal,” Jamie mutters, but they both know he doesn't mean it. Archie is the strangest woman in a fifty mile radius, and that's exactly what he loves about her. “It just don't make any sense. Anyone else would give both legs to go back to the time before, but I don't think you would. Would you? Are you... glad this happened?”

Sam’s voice rings out over the tannoy, rudely disrupting their jog around the training yard. “Runner Four, Runner Five and New Canton Runner Twenty to the gate, please! Four, Five, Twenty to the gate.”

“Playtime is over.” Archie sighs, and moves her hands to tie her blonde hair off her face. “You will be okay until I get back?”

“I been livin’ with eighteen small children in a fire station for six months before I met you, Arch. I’ll be fine. An’ you didn't answer my question.”

“It was a question?”

“Archie!”

“I think you're very silly,” she grins, dancing away from him. “Of course I am glad the zombie apocalypse happened. If it had not happened, I would not have met you.”


End file.
